


Why Does it Hurt?

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny wants Harry to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does it Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush" and 100quills prompt "Wishes"

Ginny knew it was foolish to be in love with Harry. Half of the girls in the school had a crush on him, but she had an advantage. She knew that he wasn't just the-boy-who-lived. But after five years of waiting, Ginny gave up.

She realized that Harry saw her as a little sister, and that she would never be more. She knew that she was closer to him than any girl but Hermione, and that was something. She convinced herself that she didn't care.

She didn't expect it to hurt so much when she found him kissing Draco Malfoy.


End file.
